


Уик-энд

by Bad_Billy, WTF_Brucky_2018



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты R – NC-21. Мини [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018
Summary: Метод халкоизации по Баки Барнсу





	Уик-энд

Когда все заканчивается — битвы, разбирательства, раны затягиваются, а люди приходят в себя, возвращаясь к жизни, Брюс спрашивает Баки, не хочет ли тот провести с ним уик-энд. Баки хочет, хоть и не вполне представляет себе, как они это провернут. Потому что все, облеченные властью, следят за ними, как дракон за сокровищем. Ни он, ни Брюс на сокровище не тянут, скорее уж на биологическое оружие, надежно запертое на базе Мстителей.

Через пару дней Брюс появляется на пороге его спальни.

— Если не передумал, можем уехать завтра утром, — говорит он с плохо скрытой неуверенностью.

Эта неуверенность, как и всегда толика вопроса в его взгляде, когда он смотрит на Баки, вызывает тоскливую нежность. Готовность Брюса руководствоваться только желанием Баки, а не собственным, так трогательна, что сам Баки даже думать не хочет, заслуживает ли ее. Для него ответ очевиден. То, что Брюс с ним не согласен, не иначе как личное его везение.

— И никто не против? — интересуется Баки. 

— Я не спрашивал, — смущенно улыбается Брюс в ответ, — просто поставил перед фактом.

Мысленно Баки смеется над разницей между стоящим напротив смущенным Беннером и Беннером, который предстает в его воображении. Брюса Беннера невозможно заставить, принудить к чему-либо: при всей своей внешней мягкости, внутри он как гранитная плита. Или Халк. Что в принципе по твердости одно и тоже. Только Халк живой, а плита — нет. Сам Беннер застрял где-то посреди. Он не поддается на угрозы и требования извне, но методично и упорно грызет себя изнутри. 

Баки и сам не очень определился с тем, кто он и где он. Но по ночам, если обстоятельства складываются в их пользу, он чувствует тепло его тела рядом, слышит, как бьется сердце. Это не так уж и мало, напротив, это очень много. Он с благодарностью принимает все, что Брюс ему предлагает. И отдает, все, что может, в ответ. Возможно, это меньше, чем у нормальных людей, не имеющих длинного кровавого списка за плечами, проблем с прошлым и контролем гнева, но им хватает.

Дом, куда они приезжают, прост и скромен снаружи, но роскошен внутри. Спрашивать, чей он, бессмысленно, как будто кто-то еще, кроме Тони Старка, может им владеть. Впереди два дня в окружении огромных вековых сосен, неприступной стеной защищающих от всего мира, с одной стороны, и бескрайней водной глади озера Мичиган с другой. Много секса, тишины и полуночных разговоров. 

Хотя секс у них был прекрасен даже в липком, влажном воздухе тропиков Ваканды. 

Баки обходит дом, заглядывая в каждую дверь. В спальне обнаруживается огромная кровать с кованым изголовьем, на которую у него сразу появляются планы. 

Уик-энд будет незабываемым.

***

Баки нравится поднимать Брюса на руки, поддерживая под ягодицы, пока тот обхватывает его ногами и целует. Весь вечер он ждет подходящего момента, чтобы вцепиться в него и унести в кровать. Момент настает, когда полуголый Брюс стонет, откидывает руку в сторону и опрокидывает стоящую на столике рядом с диваном тарелку на пол. Его стон отдается в паху Баки приятной тяжестью. Занятый неспешным посасыванием его члена, он нехотя отрывается и поднимает голову. Похоже, пора. Баки тянет Брюса к себе и рывком поднимает.

— Мне всегда нравилось это делать.

— Что делать? — шепотом спрашивает Брюс, горячо и мокро дыша ему в шею в промежутках между поцелуями.

— На руках носить. Девушек, — не подумав отвечает Баки и застывает на месте.

Во-первых, он не помнил этого раньше: мышечная память подкинула привет из давнего прошлого. Во-вторых, прозвучало очень двусмысленно и неловко.

— То есть я в твоем представлении миниатюрная, трепетная девица? — оторвавшись от его шеи и нахмурившись, спрашивает устроившийся в руках Брюс.

Баки сглатывает. 

— Я понимаю, как это прозвучало, но я не это имел в виду.

Брюс склоняет голову набок и прищуривается. 

— А что ты имел в виду? — каким-то нехорошим тоном переспрашивает он.

— Эм-м-м… Не это…

Брюс моргает и приподнимает бровь. Баки покрепче перехватывает его руками, делая пару шагов в направлении спальни.

— Просто нравится, как ты прижимаешься ко мне, нравится, чувствовать тебя так близко… — начинает Баки, но договорить не успевает.

— Тебе нравится контролировать ситуацию и нравится, что я тебе доверяю, — заканчивает за него Брюс. — М?

— Да, — с облегчением выдыхает Баки. Вот что значит, умный партнер. — Именно это.

— Хорошо, — улыбается ему Брюс, — продолжай наслаждаться и двигайся. 

Он снова прижимается к Баки, покусывает шею и подбородок, поглаживает затылок пальцами, перебирая волосы, и ерзает, потираясь членом и пачкая его живот предъэякулятом. Баки в ответ громко стонет — все, что он сейчас хочет, это лечь сверху, развести Брюсу ноги и брать его долго и мучительно медленно. 

Вставлять головку, закусывая губы от желания сорваться и трахать до звезд в глазах, и по миллиметру входить до конца. Едва сдерживаться самому и держать скользкими от смазки пальцами горячее тело любовника, мокрое от пота. Не давать прикоснуться к себе, добиться низких стонов и невнятного: «Давай же». Перед самым концом, когда Брюс выгнется дугой, обхватить его член металлической ладонью, осторожно сжать. И вот тогда, в ту же секунду, когда Брюс захлебнется криком от удовольствия, кончить самому. С рыком накрыть его собой, чувствуя, как сперма сливается в спазматически сокращающиеся мышцы. Ослепнуть от сияния наслаждения под веками и оглохнуть от грохочущей в ушах крови. 

Но, оказавшись на постели, Брюс легонько отпихивает его в грудь. Это понятный обоим жест — он хочет по-другому сейчас. Баки покорно ложится рядом и наблюдает, как Брюс пристраивается между его ног.

— Посмотрим, понравится ли тебе так, — язвит тот, наклоняется и одним движением забирает член Баки в рот, беря сразу до горла.

От влажного, обжигающего и невыносимо приятного жара чужого рта Баки откидывает голову и цепляется обеими руками за тонкие прутья в изголовьи кровати. Ладони Брюса мягко, нежно гладят по внутренней стороне бедер, вынуждая раскинуть ноги шире. Сам Брюс стонет, заставляя Баки дрожать в такт звуку, и сглатывает, отчего гортань туго, плотно сокращается на головке члена Баки, и он не выдерживает и вскрикивает, едва не кончая. 

Брюс плотно обхватывает губами ствол его члена, проводит от основания к головке, с влажным причмокиванием выпускает ее изо рта и поднимает голову. Глядя Баки прямо в глаза, он нарочито медленно облизывает блестящие от слюны губы и пальцами касается его ануса. От прикосновения Баки дергается — слишком хорошо, стонет, крепче цепляется за кованую спинку и судорожно дергает руками. В следующую секунду раздается неприятный звук ломающегося металла, а левую руку Баки по инерции выкидывает вперед. Вместе с ней летит и вырванный из ажурной ковки прут, конец которого попадает Брюсу в лоб. От удара того сносит с кровати.

Пара секунд у Баки уходит на то, чтобы осознать произошедшее. Он с недоумением смотрит на выдранный кусок металла в собственной руке, потом на край кровати, за который вынесло любовника. Восприятие затормаживается до такой степени, что Баки никак не может собрать воедино причину и следствие. Когда у него наконец получается, от ужаса он может только хрипеть.

— Брюс? 

В ответ раздается глухое ворчание, кровать почему-то трясется. Догадка жидким азотом растекается по телу Баки. За долю секунды он окидывает взглядом комнату, оценивает путь до окна, вспоминает высоту дома — спальня на втором этаже, недурно было бы знать, сколько лететь вниз. У него есть шанс, но он не успевает им воспользоваться.

Халк появляется, как ктулху из морской пучины. Баки не успевает даже дернуться в сторону окна, как под тяжестью огромной руки ножки кровати с одной стороны подламываются. Второй рукой Халк прихватывает Баки за шею, сжав пальцы достаточно сильно, чтобы он не мог вырваться, но недостаточно, чтобы начал задыхаться. Чувствуя себя извращенцем, Баки косит глазами на показавшийся из-за кровати пах вставшего с колен Халка, и покрывается липким, противным потом — спутником страха. 

В голове проносятся обрывки мыслей. Про то, что все слишком хорошо начиналось, чтобы не закончиться катастрофой, что его смерть в постели с Халком заставит смеяться до колик всех, кто хотел бы видеть его в гробу, что они так и не поужинали, а соус у Брюса сегодня удался на славу — Баки успел лизнуть, крутясь в кухне. Еще про Стива — каково ему будет потерять Баки снова, про Старка — продаст ли тот дом или оставит на память. И еще много всякой ерунды. Вишенкой на торте его размышлений становится мысль, как Брюс с этим справится, когда найдет, если найдет, то, что от Баки останется.

Баки кажется, что Халк, разъяренный и возбужденный — это намного хуже — нависает над ним целую вечность, хотя проходит едва ли полминуты. Горячая, тяжелая ладонь плотно обхватывает его шею и плечи, но не давит, не душит. Желание выжить делает все за Баки. Он понимает, что остается только одно — дать Халку то, чего тот хочет. Паника уступает место рациональному поиску наиболее приемлемого выхода из создавшегося, смешного и ужасного, положения.

Халк утробно рычит, отчего кровать вместе с раскинувшимся на ней Баки вибрирует, наклоняется совсем низко и обдает горячим дыханием. Его огромный, с зеленой головкой член угрожающе покачивается в опасной близости от самых уязвимых частей тела Баки. Одно радует — это в Баки не поместится. Халк, скорее всего, в клочья порвет его еще до того, как сможет войти в него. Если вообще попытается — агрессия в сторону Брюса вызывает ответную агрессию Халка. То, что случилось это в постели, не обязательно значит, что Халк решит его трахнуть.

Это довольно успокаивающая мысль, которая рассыпается в пыль, когда Халк двигает бедрами, проводя головкой своего члена по животу Баки. Он снова низко рычит и совсем немного усиливает хватку. Баки узнает интонацию — именно так стонет от удовольствия Брюс. 

— Легче, — шипит Баки. Халк в ответ скалит зубы, и тон приходится сменить. — Я здесь, я не уйду. Но если ты меня задушишь, легче не станет. Я помогу, — голос приходится контролировать изо всех сил, чтобы не выдать охвативший ужас, и быть убедительным. — Будет хорошо, — шепчет Баки и тянется рукой к темно-зеленому члену, который влажно блестит в сумерках спальни. 

Его ладонь полностью накрывает головку, Баки с мимолетным удивлением думает, что размеры идеально совпадают — большой палец ложится на отверстие уретры. Еще он думает, что выступившие капли смазки нормального, естественного цвета — полупрозрачные. 

— Вот так, приятно, да? Тебе понравится, я все сделаю, только не разнеси меня и все вокруг.

Простая, незамысловатая ласка заставляет Халка вздрогнуть, разжать пальцы и едва не лечь на Баки. Который слышит, как стон, зарождающийся рокотом где-то в огромной груди, на выходе звучит ревом. Не привычным, полным ярости, а каким-то удивленным, просящим. 

Баки чуть сдвигается на постели, занимая более удобное положение, и одновременно проверяя границы дозволенного. Ладонь он не убирает, так что Халк позволяет ему подтянуться повыше. Даже руку, которой фиксирует Баки, придавливая, убирает, упираясь ею в кровать, у которой подламывается вторая пара ножек. 

— Расслабься, — шепчет Баки и с осторожной радостью видит, что Халк не просто слышит его, а прислушивается, очень по-беннеровски наклоняет голову вбок, выдавая заинтересованность. — Все хорошо, детка. 

Уже двумя руками Баки гладит огромный член по стволу, от головки к основанию. В паху Халка ни волоска, только наглядное доказательство его возбуждения и тяжелая, обтянутая зеленой, непробиваемой кожей мошонка.

— Давай, не сдерживайся, я здесь.

Разливающийся адреналин делает Баки безрассудным и смелым. По закрывающимся от удовольствия глазам Халка он видит, что того ведет за его словами, как Тесея за нитью Ариадны. Он реагирует на каждое движение Баки, подается вперед, стоит тому сомкнуть ладони на головке, собирая смазку, чтобы уже по ней провести до основания. 

— Детка, — зовет Баки, и Халк реагирует, открывает глаза и фокусирует взгляд на нем. — Хочешь еще лучше? Будет хорошо-хорошо, — шепчет Баки и тянется рукой под подушку, куда сам же предусмотрительно положил флакон смазки.

Халк взрыкивает, настороженно следя за его движением. 

— Потерпи, сейчас, тебе понравится, — искушающе ласково шепчет Баки.

Когда смазка оказывается в руках, Баки съезжает чуть ниже по постели, давит, что есть сил на дозатор, так что прозрачный гель горкой возвышается на ладони. Следом он разводит ноги, зачерпывает правой рукой с левой и густо размазывает лубрикант по внутренней стороне бедер. 

Халк следит за его манипуляциями с нескрываемым любопытством и нетерпением, от которого Баки начинает думать, что все закончится намного лучше, чем могло бы.

Закончив со смазкой на бедрах, Баки изгибается, почти перевернувшись на бок и согнув ноги в коленях. 

— Сюда, — похлопывает Баки по сведенным бедрам. — Попробуй, давай, — зовет Баки.

Халк сначала смотрит на его ноги, а потом понимает. 

К тому моменту, когда Халк кончает, ноги у Баки болят так, словно он сотню миль разом навернул. А вот спермы оказывается немного. Ему почему-то казалось, что будет огромная лужа. Ничего подобного — Халк, конечно, заливает его семенем, но не сказать, чтобы прямо много. В самом финале, кончая и дрожа в оргазме, Халк ревет так, что у Баки закладывает уши. 

***

— Брюс, пожалуйста, давай поговорим, — просит Баки, прислонившись к двери в ванную. 

От пережитого его трясет крупной дрожью. Брюса трясло еще крупнее, и, судя по звукам, его все еще тошнит. 

Взгляд вернувшегося в себя Брюса Баки забыть не сможет, наверное, никогда. Он ожидал ужаса, воплей, взрыва эмоций. С ними он знает, как справиться. Но вот с безнадежным отчаянием справляться он не умеет.

Поняв, что еще немного, и он сползет по двери на пол, Баки возвращается в насквозь промокшую от спермы Халка и его пота постель. И как назло пропускает Брюса, который как будто ждал — тенью выскальзывает из ванной и уходит.

Не уходит — сбегает.

— Брюс, послушай, — кричит Баки вдогонку, не в силах встать. Он хочет помочь ему, но и у него есть предел. — Почему он меня слушает, а ты нет? 

— Что? — спрашивает Брюс, показавшись в дверях.

— Он слушает меня, — обессиленно отвечает Баки. 

— Этого не может быть. Халка невозможно контролировать, — он делает пару шагов вперед, но останавливается, словно считает, что не может больше прикасаться к Баки. — У тебя шок. 

— Это не контроль, — Баки не знает, как сразу и доходчиво объяснить. — Я прошу, он слушает и делает. Если бы не слушал, ты бы сейчас не смотрел на меня.

— Джим… — Брюс прикрывает лицо ладонями, проводит по нему, как стряхивая паутину, и смотрит отчаянно.

— Иди ко мне, — зовет Баки. Он видит, что Брюс хочет этого, что именно это ему и нужно сейчас. — Будь со мной. 

Брюс не может отказать. Он достает еще одно одеяло и уводит Баки в гостиную, помогая спуститься по лестнице. Там он усаживает его на диван и ложится рядом, прижимает Баки к себе и гладит по голове. Очень хитрой голове, которая находит выход, даже оказавшись в одной постели с Халком.

***

Приехав на базу Мстителей, Брюс ищет Тони. Находит он его в мастерской, что неудивительно, ставит чашку с кофе поближе и утыкается в свою.

— Спасибо, Тони, — невнятно говорит он не столько Тони, сколько кофе. — Я очень ценю твое расположение. И очень благодарен, правда, — не сделав даже перерыва на вдох, он продолжает: — Мы сломали кровать. Мне очень жаль. Баки тоже очень жаль. Мы все компенсируем.

— Отлично, — сомнамбулой отвечает Тони. — Как это, кровать сломали? — вскидывается он через минуту, когда Брюс уже скрывается в дверях. — Я сам участвовал в разработке, ее невозможно сломать! Что нужно было делать, чтобы ее сломать?

Брюс делает вид, что не слышит.


End file.
